<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waves Collide by spookycrypt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693602">Waves Collide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookycrypt/pseuds/spookycrypt'>spookycrypt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Self-Harm, Suicide, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookycrypt/pseuds/spookycrypt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what, you just couldn't escape the waves of Genji's love.</p><p>Yandere! Genji/Reader. Oneshot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genji Shimada/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waves Collide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tears poured down your face as the light wind and rain hit your face. But you kept walking. It felt like you were on auto pilot. You already made up your mind. This was for the best. You would be free and so would him of his warped obsession.<br/>
It's been a year since Genji of the Shimada clan abducted you from your quiet life in your small cottage. You always kept to yourself and preferred the simple things of life, like your garden and baking. But he took you away from all of it to be his precious bride to be. Sure you've heard of him, but you hadn't the slightest idea he knew about you. You don't even remember ever running into him, you'd think you'd definitely remember a half omnic if he ever approached you. But he was always there. Drinking up every piece of information about you and your interests until he was ready to make his move.<br/>
According to him, you seemed so innocent and sweet that he didn't wish to scare or overwhelm you. He can be quite intimidating of course. So he stayed in the shadows and got to know you in his own way and would introduce himself later. But as later began to approach, so did his twisted love for you. He found himself falling deeper into his obsession when you accidentally left your door unlocked. The green omnic had good intentions at first, just simply lock it for you and leave. But after getting a whiff of your perfume you sprayed before leaving, he lost all moral reason and just couldn't resist.<br/>
These innocent peeks quickly turned into nightly routines. You'd go to work, he'd sneak in, smell your pillows, take your hair out of your brush, even drink your orange juice out of the carton as he's seen you do it many times. It was like an indirect kiss. He almost ejaculated on the spot just from the thought. He knew he couldn't wait any longer. He had to take you NOW.<br/>
You got home to see cryptic hearts and kanji drawn all over your mirrors with your red lipstick. Inspecting one closer, the last thing you saw was neon green before a hand darted from the shadows, gripping your hair and smashing your head into the mirror.<br/>
CRASH!<br/>
You heard shattering behind you as Genji bursts through the glass door after you. Of course he wouldn't make this easy for you. He shouts your name and you freeze into your tracks.<br/>
"Just where do you intend to go?!"<br/>
Soaked from rain and tears, you slowly turn to face him, the kitchen knife clutched in your hand. He immediately notices and chuckles to himself.<br/>
"You can't leave me. I won't let you. Just come back to bed and I'll pretend this never happened."<br/>
Oh Genji. You almost felt sorry for the delusional omnic. There was no going back after this. No going back to your old life, and certainly no going back to that damn bed he took you on for many nights.<br/>
"I can't."<br/>
His stance straightens. You had to act soon seeing he was finally waking up fully.<br/>
"Then give me the knife my dove..."<br/>
You took a step back and almost stumbled, quickly glancing back at the cliff you were standing on. This was your prison for a year, a small house by the seaside that he "borrowed" from an old friend from the clan. Apparently, they used to use this spot to dump bodies off the cliff into the ocean, which is what gave you your idea of escape. Even if it was gruesome.<br/>
"Give. Me. The knife. You surely cannot kill me."<br/>
You hold the knife up threateningly.<br/>
"I know...."<br/>
Your scream pierced the sky as you carve into your arms. You needed this to be quick. You hear him curse loudly in his mother tongue as he sprints in your direction. You began to fall but his speed caught up as he reached out and gripped your wrists tightly, holding you up from fatality but also as a poor attempt to stop the bleeding.<br/>
"No! There's not a chance in hell I'm going to lose you!"<br/>
He was losing grip. There was nothing else he could do.<br/>
"You already have."<br/>
He roars in agony as his metallic hands slip from all the blood and drop you. The fall was so fast. You close your eyes as the wind whips around your body before colliding with the water below. You were finally free.<br/>
That is until you heard another body crash into the water after you. His suffocating grasp on you was worse than the water filling your lungs. You feel him grab a hold of your body as you bleed out. A metal hand intertwines with your own as you feel his joints glitch.He was planning to die with you.<br/>
It was hopeless. You couldn't even escape him. Not even in death.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This idea has been in my head for a while now. Hope you like. I don't know if omnics are waterproof but I'm kinda implying they can do it at will or something. Hope that makes sense.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>